United Families
by MaggyStar17
Summary: Sequel of 'Broken Families'. A kid named Adam steals Sam's wallet, but in the next day, he gives it back. Sam/Cas mainly, Dean/Gabriel, Jimmy/Balthazar ocasionaly. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**For those who didn't read 'Broken Families' here's a summary with the important things to understand the sequel:**  
><strong>Castiel and Jimmy are twins<strong>.  
><strong>Castiel's parents died so he lives with his brothers (Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael)<strong>  
><strong>Sam is Castiel's boyfriend. Dean is Gabriel's boyfriend. Balthazar is Jimmy's boyfriend.<strong>  
><strong>By the end of the prequel Sam and Dean went to live with Castiel and his brothers.<strong>

**If you want to know more you should read the story from the begining.**

* * *

><p><strong>United Families<br>**

Sam and Castiel went to a coffee house in the town's centre for a snack. They sat at a table in which Sam put his wallet over it as they ate. By the time they finished eating a little boy passed by their table and took Sam's wallet. The kid ran and Sam went after him, but when he got out of the coffee, the kid was gone. Sam looked for him in the nearest places but he didn't see him.

"Damn it," Sam whispered, upset.

"Did you find him?" Castiel asked when he met Sam outside.

"No," Sam answered, still looking for the kid.

"Forget it..." Castiel grabbed him by the arm gently. "You didn't even have much money in it."

"I know. But still... it was my wallet."

"It'd be worse if it was mine..." Castiel said with a little smirk on his face. "I'd be without my license and then who would take the car?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Like you never drove without license..." He showed a little smile.

Castiel snorted. "Come on, we better go home before someone come in and see we aren't there."

"By someone you mean Michael," Sam corrected him.

"Yeah..." Michael kept being overprotective.

They were usually the first to come home after school, Sam had lost the year and Castiel repeated last year of high school too to get better grades. Dean left his job as mechanic around 7pm. Michael came home by 8pm, Lucifer too and Gabriel didn't have a regular shift.

After Balthazar got better, he and Jimmy got in a Police Academy. Michael didn't like much the idea; for years he thought their brother was dead and when they finally found him, he wanted to leave again. But then he accepted. Castiel wasn't very happy either, he missed his brother, but mostly he supported him. Besides, sometimes they came home at weekends.

When Sam and Castiel got home they decided to do their homework, but it was hard; they couldn't find the right answer for a question.

"How is this easy?" Sam asked looking at the book, sat on the bed.

"For teachers everything is easy," Castiel said from the desk. "Let me see, maybe I can find an answer." Castiel approached Sam, asking for the book.

"Wait. I think I got it." Sam hid the book behind his back so that Castiel couldn't reach it.

"Okay, then let me see it." Castiel tried to reach out the book. He kneeled on the bed in front of Sam. "Give it to me."

Sam, with a free hand, grabbed Castiel. Then he let go of the book and made Castiel lie on the bed. Sam was on top of him, smiling. His hands grabbed Castiel's body by the hips as he kissed him tenderly.

They stood like that for a while. Although they had other things to do, Castiel didn't complain.

"Weren't you supposed to studying?"

Sam and Castiel looked at the door and they saw Dean, who had entered the house without them noticing.

"We are." Sam showed him the book.

"Hum-hum." Dean said sarcastically.

"We were researching," Castiel added.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean said, still ironically.

"It's true. We were just..." Sam tried to explain.

"I don't wanna know," Dean interrupted him. "I'm going to take shower." He left their room.

Then Castiel felt his phone vibrating in his jean's pocket. He had gotten a text. After reading it, he called "Dean."

He jumped out of the bed to meet Dean, the text was for him.

"What?" Dean appeared on entrance of the room.

"I got a message from Gabriel. He says he's coming home earlier, and... he says..." Castiel trailed off. "Sorry, I can't say this." He said a bit embarrassed and he showed Dean his phone.

Dean smiled as he read the message.

"What is it?" Sam asked confused.

"Apparently, I'm going to have company... in the shower," Dean said.

"Okay..." Sam said like 'I didn't need to know that'.

"Why did he texted me, anyway?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, my phone ran out of battery," Dean explained.

About 20 minutes latter Gabriel got home.

"Hey kiddos," he greeted when he passed by Castiel's room where he and Sam where studding, actually studding.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Gabriel, please don't send me messages like that again," Castiel said a bit upset.

"What? Too shocking for you, little bro?" Gabriel joked.

"No. I just don't need to know the things you plan to do with Dean."

"Speaking of which, where's Dean?"

By the time Gabriel finished the sentence Dean came behind him and hugged him. "Hey baby." Dean kissed him on the neck. "Did you miss me?"

Gabriel turned around and kissed Dean's sweet lips. Gabriel pulled Dean out of his brother's room before Castiel started complaining.

"I miss you all the time." Gabriel whispered to Dean's ear before he kissed him again more violently.

Then Gabriel jumped into Dean's arms. Dean took him to the bathroom where they took their clothes off and had a hot, sensual, long shower sex.

Half hour later Michael came back from work as lawyer. Lucifer came soon after and it didn't take long for them to be arguing. But no one cared anymore; it was how they were.

After dinner Castiel got a call from Jimmy, he used to call whenever he could. Castiel went to his room to talk with his twin alone. At some point, after telling the news to each other, Castiel noticed his brother was strange.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"I'm fine." Jimmy took a while to respond, maybe because of the sudden change of subject.

"You know you can't lie to me. I can't see you, but I know something's going on." All Castiel heard was Jimmy breathing. "What's wrong?" Castiel insisted. But Jimmy did say anything. "Let me guess, it's Balthazar."

"It's just... He has been odd lately... distant." Jimmy sighed. "I think... maybe... he doesn't love me anymore."

"No, it can't be," Castiel tried to reassure his brother. "We both know Balthazar... He is practical. So if he didn't love you, he would have broken up with you already."

"That's not comforting, Cas," Jimmy sounded a bit angry.

Then he saw Balthazar coming into the room they shared with other guys, but at that moment Jimmy was alone in there.

"Then talk to him... To be sure," Castiel suggested.

"Yeah, okay," he said as he saw Balthazar approaching the bunk he was sitting on. "I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Jimmy hung up.

"Who was it?" Balthazar asked.

"Cas..."

"He's okay?" Balthazar asked because Jimmy didn't sound very happy.

"Yeah, he's fine. They're all fine." Jimmy smiled a little.

Balthazar looked at him, studying him. Jimmy's forced smile faded and then he exhaled deeply, never looking at him.

"Okay, what did I do?" Balthazar asked suddenly.

Jimmy looked surprised at him.

"I know you well enough to know you're upset with me." Balthazar explained. "I know the look. Cas used to look at me like that. And you aren't that different. So what did I do?"

"Nothing." Jimmy answered instantly. But then he stood up suddenly. "It's just... Since we got here, we don't spend much time together. We're always training and there are a lot of people there... but when we have a free time... you go play with the guys."

Since they got there they had made some friends, the other guys were nice and sometimes they invited them for games, after dinner.

Balthazar took a moment to get the point. "I don't believe you're jealous..." He said a bit amused.

"I'm not jealous."

"It was just a game... Nick planed it last weekend."

"Well I have plans too." The words came out of his mouth without his knowledge.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm sorry," he said grabbing Jimmy's forearm. "I am free now." Balthazar pulled Jimmy gently to him. "So why don't you tell me what plans do you have in mind." He talked slowly as he got close to his boyfriend's lips.

Balthazar gave him a quick kiss at first to see his reaction. As there was no objection, he carried on with deeper and more passionate kisses. "Something like this?"

Jimmy smiled. "Close enough."

Balthazar sat on the lower bed of the bunk, with his legs stretched on the mattress. Jimmy sat on his lap with Balthazar's legs between his. Their lips met again and Balthazar passed his hand over his boyfriend's body. The heat was rising up inside Jimmy, and it was even more intensified when Balthazar started rubbing his crotch.

"Don't start, if you're not going to finish it," Jimmy told him.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" He kept touching Jimmy's intimate parts.

"What if someone comes in?" Jimmy asked breathing hard. The longer it took, more likely it was for them to be caught.

Balthazar looked at him for a second. "They would see how aroused you are, and how you want and need this desperately, Jimmy boy." He whispered seductively.

Balthazar was right, so Jimmy gave in, kissing his boyfriend. Balthazar slid his hand inside Jimmy's pants to touch his sensitive skin. Then Balthazar started stroking, making Jimmy moan softly.

As it got faster Jimmy started moving uncontrollably. The moans turned into little screams, and Balthazar grabbed him by his white t-shirt and kissed him so the screams weren't audible outside the room. Jimmy put his arms around Balthazar's neck to give him some support and then grabbed his hair. As he reached the maximum pleasure, an explosion of heat came through him. He tried not to make much noise and Balthazar also helped.

Then Jimmy leaned to his boyfriend's chest to catch a breath while Balthazar caressed his hair. "You're amazing... and I love you. Never doubt that."


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who didn't read 'Broken Families' here's a summary with the important things to understand the sequel:**  
><strong>Castiel and Jimmy are twins<strong>.  
><strong>Castiel's parents died so he lives with his brothers (Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael)<strong>  
><strong>Sam is Castiel's boyfriend. Dean is Gabriel's boyfriend. Balthazar is Jimmy's boyfriend.<strong>  
><strong>By the end of the prequel Sam and Dean went to live with Castiel and his brothers.<strong>

**If you want to know more you should read the story from the begining.**

* * *

><p><strong>United Families<br>**

Sam and Castiel went to a coffee house in the town's centre for a snack. They sat at a table in which Sam put his wallet over it as they ate. By the time they finished eating a little boy passed by their table and took Sam's wallet. The kid ran and Sam went after him, but when he got out of the coffee, the kid was gone. Sam looked for him in the nearest places but he didn't see him.

"Damn it," Sam whispered, upset.

"Did you find him?" Castiel asked when he met Sam outside.

"No," Sam answered, still looking for the kid.

"Forget it..." Castiel grabbed him by the arm gently. "You didn't even have much money in it."

"I know. But still... it was my wallet."

"It'd be worse if it was mine..." Castiel said with a little smirk on his face. "I'd be without my license and then who would take the car?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Like you never drove without license..." He showed a little smile.

Castiel snorted. "Come on, we better go home before someone come in and see we aren't there."

"By someone you mean Michael," Sam corrected him.

"Yeah..." Michael kept being overprotective.

They were usually the first to come home after school, Sam had lost the year and Castiel repeated last year of high school too to get better grades. Dean left his job as mechanic around 7pm. Michael came home by 8pm, Lucifer too and Gabriel didn't have a regular shift.

After Balthazar got better, he and Jimmy got in a Police Academy. Michael didn't like much the idea; for years he thought their brother was dead and when they finally found him, he wanted to leave again. But then he accepted. Castiel wasn't very happy either, he missed his brother, but mostly he supported him. Besides, sometimes they came home at weekends.

When Sam and Castiel got home they decided to do their homework, but it was hard; they couldn't find the right answer for a question.

"How is this easy?" Sam asked looking at the book, sat on the bed.

"For teachers everything is easy," Castiel said from the desk. "Let me see, maybe I can find an answer." Castiel approached Sam, asking for the book.

"Wait. I think I got it." Sam hid the book behind his back so that Castiel couldn't reach it.

"Okay, then let me see it." Castiel tried to reach out the book. He kneeled on the bed in front of Sam. "Give it to me."

Sam, with a free hand, grabbed Castiel. Then he let go of the book and made Castiel lie on the bed. Sam was on top of him, smiling. His hands grabbed Castiel's body by the hips as he kissed him tenderly.

They stood like that for a while. Although they had other things to do, Castiel didn't complain.

"Weren't you supposed to studying?"

Sam and Castiel looked at the door and they saw Dean, who had entered the house without them noticing.

"We are." Sam showed him the book.

"Hum-hum." Dean said sarcastically.

"We were researching," Castiel added.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean said, still ironically.

"It's true. We were just..." Sam tried to explain.

"I don't wanna know," Dean interrupted him. "I'm going to take shower." He left their room.

Then Castiel felt his phone vibrating in his jean's pocket. He had gotten a text. After reading it, he called "Dean."

He jumped out of the bed to meet Dean, the text was for him.

"What?" Dean appeared on entrance of the room.

"I got a message from Gabriel. He says he's coming home earlier, and... he says..." Castiel trailed off. "Sorry, I can't say this." He said a bit embarrassed and he showed Dean his phone.

Dean smiled as he read the message.

"What is it?" Sam asked confused.

"Apparently, I'm going to have company... in the shower," Dean said.

"Okay..." Sam said like 'I didn't need to know that'.

"Why did he texted me, anyway?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, my phone ran out of battery," Dean explained.

About 20 minutes latter Gabriel got home.

"Hey kiddos," he greeted when he passed by Castiel's room where he and Sam where studding, actually studding.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Gabriel, please don't send me messages like that again," Castiel said a bit upset.

"What? Too shocking for you, little bro?" Gabriel joked.

"No. I just don't need to know the things you plan to do with Dean."

"Speaking of which, where's Dean?"

By the time Gabriel finished the sentence Dean came behind him and hugged him. "Hey baby." Dean kissed him on the neck. "Did you miss me?"

Gabriel turned around and kissed Dean's sweet lips. Gabriel pulled Dean out of his brother's room before Castiel started complaining.

"I miss you all the time." Gabriel whispered to Dean's ear before he kissed him again more violently.

Then Gabriel jumped into Dean's arms. Dean took him to the bathroom where they took their clothes off and had a hot, sensual, long shower sex.

Half hour later Michael came back from work as lawyer. Lucifer came soon after and it didn't take long for them to be arguing. But no one cared anymore; it was how they were.

After dinner Castiel got a call from Jimmy, he used to call whenever he could. Castiel went to his room to talk with his twin alone. At some point, after telling the news to each other, Castiel noticed his brother was strange.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"I'm fine." Jimmy took a while to respond, maybe because of the sudden change of subject.

"You know you can't lie to me. I can't see you, but I know something's going on." All Castiel heard was Jimmy breathing. "What's wrong?" Castiel insisted. But Jimmy did say anything. "Let me guess, it's Balthazar."

"It's just... He has been odd lately... distant." Jimmy sighed. "I think... maybe... he doesn't love me anymore."

"No, it can't be," Castiel tried to reassure his brother. "We both know Balthazar... He is practical. So if he didn't love you, he would have broken up with you already."

"That's not comforting, Cas," Jimmy sounded a bit angry.

Then he saw Balthazar coming into the room they shared with other guys, but at that moment Jimmy was alone in there.

"Then talk to him... To be sure," Castiel suggested.

"Yeah, okay," he said as he saw Balthazar approaching the bunk he was sitting on. "I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Jimmy hung up.

"Who was it?" Balthazar asked.

"Cas..."

"He's okay?" Balthazar asked because Jimmy didn't sound very happy.

"Yeah, he's fine. They're all fine." Jimmy smiled a little.

Balthazar looked at him, studying him. Jimmy's forced smile faded and then he exhaled deeply, never looking at him.

"Okay, what did I do?" Balthazar asked suddenly.

Jimmy looked surprised at him.

"I know you well enough to know you're upset with me." Balthazar explained. "I know the look. Cas used to look at me like that. And you aren't that different. So what did I do?"

"Nothing." Jimmy answered instantly. But then he stood up suddenly. "It's just... Since we got here, we don't spend much time together. We're always training and there are a lot of people there... but when we have a free time... you go play with the guys."

Since they got there they had made some friends, the other guys were nice and sometimes they invited them for games, after dinner.

Balthazar took a moment to get the point. "I don't believe you're jealous..." He said a bit amused.

"I'm not jealous."

"It was just a game... Nick planed it last weekend."

"Well I have plans too." The words came out of his mouth without his knowledge.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. "Look, I'm sorry," he said grabbing Jimmy's forearm. "I am free now." Balthazar pulled Jimmy gently to him. "So why don't you tell me what plans do you have in mind." He talked slowly as he got close to his boyfriend's lips.

Balthazar gave him a quick kiss at first to see his reaction. As there was no objection, he carried on with deeper and more passionate kisses. "Something like this?"

Jimmy smiled. "Close enough."

Balthazar sat on the lower bed of the bunk, with his legs stretched on the mattress. Jimmy sat on his lap with Balthazar's legs between his. Their lips met again and Balthazar passed his hand over his boyfriend's body. The heat was rising up inside Jimmy, and it was even more intensified when Balthazar started rubbing his crotch.

"Don't start, if you're not going to finish it," Jimmy told him.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it?" He kept touching Jimmy's intimate parts.

"What if someone comes in?" Jimmy asked breathing hard. The longer it took, more likely it was for them to be caught.

Balthazar looked at him for a second. "They would see how aroused you are, and how you want and need this desperately, Jimmy boy." He whispered seductively.

Balthazar was right, so Jimmy gave in, kissing his boyfriend. Balthazar slid his hand inside Jimmy's pants to touch his sensitive skin. Then Balthazar started stroking, making Jimmy moan softly.

As it got faster Jimmy started moving uncontrollably. The moans turned into little screams, and Balthazar grabbed him by his white t-shirt and kissed him so the screams weren't audible outside the room. Jimmy put his arms around Balthazar's neck to give him some support and then grabbed his hair. As he reached the maximum pleasure, an explosion of heat came through him. He tried not to make much noise and Balthazar also helped.

Then Jimmy leaned to his boyfriend's chest to catch a breath while Balthazar caressed his hair. "You're amazing... and I love you. Never doubt that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam couldn't stop thinking about the rude doctor and if Adam was alright. So he decided to go ask Gabriel, who was taking breakfast with Dean in the kitchen.

"Hey Gabriel, do you know a Dr. Milton in the hospital?" Sam asked.

Gabriel thought for a moment. "Oh, Anna. The psychologist?"

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Yeah, I've seen her around."

"Do you know if she's... nice? A good person?"

"Why? Are you interested in her?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"No." Sam still answered although the question was ridiculous. "Just... humour me."

"Well, I don't know her personally."

"But you could..." Castiel came in the kitchen and stared at his older brother.

"No," Gabriel said after a second. "I know what you're thinking, and no. I did it once; I'm not doing it again." Gabriel was talking about the time Castiel asked him to go talk to the Sam's doctor so that she didn't saw him in the room with Sam. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I asked you to go talk to her, not to sleep with her," Castiel reminded him.

"What?" Dean looked at them surprised.

"Give me one good reason," Gabriel said, ignoring Dean; he'd explain later if needed.

"Because you're an awesome brother..." Castiel tried to convince him without telling him about Adam.

"Not good enough," Gabriel said with a little smile. "You know you still owe me..."

It was true; Gabriel had done a lot for him. "Fine," Castiel agreed. "You can't blame me for trying."

Gabriel knew when Castiel wanted something he could be very persistent, but this time he gave up too easily, which meant there was something Castiel was hiding from him. On the other hand Sam looked worried. "All I know is that she's the best psychologist in the hospital and a good professional. I've heard she's great with the kids."

Sam nodded. "Okay, thanks." It was everything he needed to know. They got out of the kitchen.

"Something happened..." Gabriel said suspicious.

* * *

><p>When school ended, Sam and Castiel went to the hospital once again.<p>

"You two again..." The doctor said when she saw them passing on the hall.

"Are there any news today?" Castiel asked to see if the doctor finally could give them any information.

It didn't seem likely judging by her face. "We just want to help." Sam tried to convince her they had good intentions.

She stopped as they arrived to her room. "Alright, let's make a deal... If you manage to make Adam smile, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Okay," Sam said.

The doctor let them in. Adam was in the same place Sam had seen him the day before. Sam and Castiel sat one at each side of Adam, who was looking down sadly.

"Hey Adam..." Sam said in a nice voice. "Remember us?"

Adam didn't react, he looked like he was still in shock.

"Your mom will be fine." Sam tried to give him some hope and cheer him up, but it didn't work.

"You want to do something? Maybe a game?" Sam changed the subject.

Adam stood quietly.

"Oh, good idea. Let's play... 'do nothing'." He expected some reaction to the dumb game he had invented.

But Sam kept with his idea. "You know, I used to be very good at this game."

"Well I never played it." Castiel followed Sam's lead. "What are the rules?"

"The rule is... do nothing."

"That sounds hard..." Castiel commented, getting in the game.

"Okay, let's play. I'll count until three and then we start," Sam said. "One... two... three."

Castiel and Sam stood still but at the same time waiting for any reaction from Adam.

About 10 seconds later Sam said. "Stop." He said to Castiel. "You moved."

"No, I didn't." Castiel complained.

"Yes, I saw you. You moved your foot's little finger." Sam smiled about what he had just made up.

Castiel almost laughed, but then he tried to put a straight face. "You made that up. You just want to win." He pretended to be upset.

"Actually who won was Adam." Sam answered, hoping for Adam's reaction.

"Fine. Let's play again." Castiel said. "One... two... three." Once again, they were like statues.

This time they noticed Adam raising his head and look slightly to Castiel and then to Sam.

_Good... _they thought.

"Stop." Castiel said moments later.

"What did I do?" Sam asked.

"Your hair moved." Castiel told him.

"That's not my fault. It was the wind," he said as if he was offended.

"We're inside. There's no wind here," Castiel pointed out.

They noticed a little smile on Adam's face.

"A window must be open or something..." Sam looked around, looking for open windows.

"No," Castiel said. "They're all closed."

"Then maybe..." Sam stopped and got closer to Adam and Castiel, like if he was to tell them a secret. "I think it was the doctor," he said in a low voice. They all looked at the doctor who was standing at the door, looking at them too. "I think she has super powers."

"Like what? Super blow?" Castiel suggested.

Adam let out a small laugh. Sam and Castiel looked at him, pleased.

"See, not even Adam believes in you," Castiel said smirking.

"You're silly," Adam said in his sweet childish voice, smiling at them.

"Oh, we're silly..." Sam said. "Are you calling my hair silly? You know, he's very sensitive. Now you offended him." Adam smiled more. "My hair is asking if you have tickles..."

"No." Adam lied, already predicting what was coming next.

"You know, my hair doesn't believe you. So I must prove it."

Sam started making him tickles. Adam laughed loud as he twisted on the couch and Castiel watched the show with a pleased smile. After a while Adam was able to pass behind Castiel to hide himself from Sam. He kept teasing with Adam and he clung to Castiel's neck, asking for protection.

Castiel sent Sam a look and he stopped. Castiel grabbed one of Adam's arms to make him go around him, there was no need to hid anymore. Adam sat on Castiel's lap, still smiling and breathing hard and with tears on his eyes from laughing so much.

After Adam got calmer, the doctor approached them. "Well, you look better Adam," she said with a nice smile.

Adam nodded at her and then his belly started rumbling. "Do you want something to eat?" Doctor Milton asked.

"Yes..." Adam said.

"Alright, I'll get you something."

The doctor left and then returned with a snack for Adam.

"May we talk? Privately."

Sam and Castiel nodded to the doctor. "We'll be right back," Sam said to Adam before following the doctor to her office.

"Well, promise is a promise," she said. "First I have to apologize for the way I treated you yesterday, but Adam had a panic attack. I couldn't risk his safety."

"We... We understand," Castiel said.

"We haven't been introduced..."

"I'm Sam Winchester," Sam said.

"I'm Castiel Novak."

"Well, for what I've seen, you are nice boys," she admitted. "Which's good because Adam is going to need you."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in a concerned voice.

"The Doctors have the results of the exams they did to Adam's mother... She has lung cancer," she said sadly.

"Oh, God..." Castiel breathed out.

"Is it serious?" Sam asked.

"It seems like it, yes. Although doctors are still waiting for her to wake up."

"I suppose Adam doesn't know," Castiel commented.

"No" she agreed.

"So what's going to happen to him while his mother is here?" Sam asked.

"As I can't find any member of his family I had to call a social worker, that's the law," the doctor informed them. "But I know some social workers. I called out some old favours... and Adam will stay with me, for now."

"That's good," Sam said in relief.

There was a silence in the room... "Well, I better go see if Adam already ate." The doctor said changing the subject.

"Doctor Milton, may we stay for a little while longer?" Sam asked.

"Sure." she replied. "And... call me Anna."

Sam and Castiel stood with Adam about one more hour. They played cards... well Adam didn't know, so they taught him how to play. They had a really good time, the best you can have in a hospital, but then it was becoming late and they had to go.

"Will you came back tomorrow?" Adam asked.

Sam looked at Anna who nodded in approval. Then he looked at Castiel next to him who's face said 'we have things to do tomorrow...'

"You know... tomorrow is Saturday. We have homework from school. We'll be kind of busy this weekend." Sam saw the disappointment on Adam's face and it made him want to say 'of course we'll come back tomorrow', but it was wrong to give him false hopes. "But we'll be back on Monday, okay?"

Adam got a little happier. "Okay," Adam hugged Sam by his waist. It was unexpected and very tender. "Bye," Adam said.

Sam rubbed his back. "Bye."

He let go of Sam and then he hugged Castiel the same way. "See you on Monday Adam," Castiel said passing a hand on the kid's blond hair.

They said goodbye to the doctor and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my attempt to make a funny chapter... I hope it's not too bad. <strong>  
><strong>But if you didn't find it funny, remember it's funnier in Enochian :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Saturday, Sam and Castiel spent the afternoon studying at the desk in their room. After a couple of hours Castiel noticed Sam was distracted.

"Sam..." Castiel called him back to the reality. "What is it?"

"I just... feel kind of bad about Adam." Sam looked at his boyfriend, taking his eyes away from the book he wasn't reading.

"We really have to get this done. Then we have time to visit Adam."

"I know. It's just, he has been through a lot..." Sam paused. "I wanted to give him something good, that made him feel better... not another disappointment."

Castiel looked at him for a moment, noticing how much Sam cared about Adam. "He really got into you, didn't he?" He passed a hand through Sam's hair, caressing it.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sam said at first. He hadn't really thought about it, he just did and wanted to do what his kind heart told him to do. "There's something about him... I don't know."

"Hey, we're going to help him, okay?" Castiel made Sam meet his eyes.

Sam nodded just before Castiel kissing him softly. Sam smiled, not for being conformed with the situation, but by having Castiel at his side always trying to comfort him.

They returned to the study until dinner time. Well, actually it was until Dean came in their room to disturb them. According to him, he was bored and he had nothing to do. The truth was Gabriel had gone to work and he would come home late, so they decided to go to the living room play Mario Karts on the Wii.

As Dean was winning every time and was getting cocky too, Sam and Castiel teamed up and made Dean lose. They made a pause for dinner and then continued the game. This time Dean had an ally too, Lucifer. It was strange, but Lucifer played unexpectedly well, but now they were at the same level. The next round Dean and Lucifer won, but the game was very fierce.

They played until midnight and then Sam and Castiel went to bed. Lucifer did the same and Dean decided to wait for Gabriel in the room.

It was about 2am when Sam woke up, he wasn't sure with what. He heard someone talking, well it seemed more like they were arguing; it was Dean and Gabriel fighting in the next room. It didn't last long, but it didn't seem like it had ended well by the strong sound of the door closing. When silence reigned once again, Sam fell asleep.

Castiel woke up in the morning with the sunlight on his face, in Sam's embrace, the same position as he had fallen asleep. Castiel remembered that he used to move a lot in bed, but since he slept with Sam that didn't happen anymore.

He stood staring at Sam; he had a lock of shining hair on his face and Castiel gently took it away. Not much time later Sam opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, and he smiled when he saw Castiel. "Good morning".

"Good morning." Castiel kissed him, first gently and then deeply.

Castiel got on top of Sam as their tongues touched. It lasted for almost a minute, until Castiel pulled back and kept staring at Sam in adoration.

"What?" Sam asked curious with a smile.

"You're beautiful..." he said looking into Sam's green eyes. "I love you."

Sam smiled widened. "I don't know if I believe it... You only gave me a hundred kisses today," he spoke ironically. "I think I need more." Sam leaned forward to reach his boyfriend's lips.

After a few more dozens of kisses, Sam said "I love you too."

Castiel lied on the top of him, with his face on Sam's chest. After some time Castiel spoke. "Do you remember the first time, our first time?"

"How could I forget..." Sam said tenderly, remembering that time.

"At that time, in the morning I thought... how I wished to wake up that way, every day, for the rest of my life." Castiel told him, emotional. "And now... it's happening," he said with a smile.

"I know. It almost seems like a dream..." Sam remembered the bad times where he thought he would never see Castiel again. "Actually... I can't picture myself living without you."

Sam's words touched Castiel's heart and a shiver warmed his body. There was nothing he could say that matched Sam's confession of love. He just wrapped his arms around Sam's neck tight. "Me too," Castiel whispered to his ear and kissed him on the neck.

They stood in bed enjoying the heat compared to the cold outside, but then Sam had to go to the bathroom. When he came back, Sam saw Dean in the living room and stepped down the stairs and approached his brother that was wrapped in a blanket.

"Did you sleep here?" Sam asked, looking at the couch with only one pillow and it looked like someone had been laid in it.

Dean looked at him with an upset face and didn't reply to his brother.

"I heard you and Gabriel last night," Sam commented to see if Dean told him anything else.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Dean said with a rude voice.

"Dean..." Sam wanted to make his brother know he just wanted to help, but he didn't have time.

"Just drop it, Sam!" Dean went to the kitchen.

Sam knew Dean wouldn't speak to him if he went after him so he returned to his room. Castiel was getting dressed when Sam got in with a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" Castiel asked his boyfriend.

"Gabriel kicked Dean out of the room last night. He slept on the couch."

"Seriously? Gabriel usually doesn't to do that." Gabriel and Dean usually fight for everything and nothing, but Gabriel never did anything like this to Dean. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Dean doesn't talk to me..." he said sadly, he didn't like to see his brother like that, whether it was his fault or not. "I hope they make up soon." But that didn't seem likely to happen.

* * *

><p>Gabriel got out of the room late in a morning, and only to grab some food from the fridge and then he returned to his bedroom. The few minutes he was out he never looked at Dean, who was in the living room.<p>

Sometime later Gabriel heard someone knocking on the door. "Go away, Dean."

"It's me," Castiel said. "May I come in?" he asked opening the door.

Gabriel was laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling, with an unhappy expression. Castiel entered the room and Sam came in after him.

"May I take Dean some clothes?" Sam asked.

Gabriel didn't answer but Castiel nodded at him, knowing Gabriel didn't mind. While Sam looked for clothes for his brother, Castiel sat on the bed next to Gabriel.

"What happened?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing." Gabriel rolled to the side, turning his back on Castiel.

"Gabriel, please..." Castiel begged.

Sam decided it was best to leave and he took the clothes to Dean, who was still in pyjamas.

"Gabriel, you're more than my brother... you're my confidant. You know that, right?" Castiel said looking at his brother, expecting some reacting. "I thought I was your confidant too..."

Gabriel turned his head around and met his brother's gaze. "Cas..."

"If it was the other way around you'd be here too."

Gabriel sat on the bed. "Of course you are my confident."

"Then tell me," Castiel asked.

Damn those blue puppy eyes, Gabriel couldn't tell him no. He sighed. "It was stupid..." he shook his head. "You'll laugh at me..."

"I won't," Castiel assured him.

"...Dean called me fat," Gabriel said sadly. "Among other things..." But that had been the one that hurt him.

Any other person would probably laugh and find Gabriel's behaviour childish, but not Castiel, because he knew his brother and understood him.

"It wasn't just what he said. It was the way he said it," Gabriel continued.

Castiel kept looking to Gabriel. "See, I told it was stupid." The truth was that even Gabriel thought he was overreacting, but he didn't know why. The only thing he knew was that what Dean said hurt him.

"It's not stupid." Castiel had an idea why Gabriel had been so upset. "Maybe you should talk to Dean..." he suggested.

"No. It's his fault. He's the one who should come talk to me." Gabriel lied down on the bed again.

"Okay." Castiel figured Gabriel would want to be left alone, so he got out.

But it didn't mean he had given up. No, he had other plans; if Gabriel wouldn't talk to Dean, he had to make Dean go talk to his brother. So he went to the living room where Dean was sitting on the couch. "Dean, I've talked to Gabriel..."

"I don't wanna talk," Dean interrupted him.

"Then just listen." Castiel insisted, and as Dean didn't say anything otherwise he sat down next to him. "Look, Gabriel always has been a little chubby... And of course some people called him fat and stuffs like that, but he never really cared. But... when our parents die, and we thought Jimmy had too... he became more sensitive," Castiel explained. "And things hurt more when it comes from someone you love."

"Look... I didn't mean to..." Dean talked about it for the first time.

"Don't say that to me, say that to him." Castiel sounded a bit hard, but it was his brother they were talking about.

Dean sighed. "He doesn't want to talk to me. He probably won't even let me in."

"If you never try, you'll never know..." Castiel tried to encourage Dean and then left him to reflect about it.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Dean went upstairs. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Gabriel..." He called to let him know it was him. "Let me in..." he asked in a soft voice, but Gabriel didn't answer. "Please," he tried again.<p>

He heard Gabriel approaching the door. "First you have to say the password."

"What password?" Dean asked confused.

"The one that you need to get in," Gabriel said from the other side of the door.

"Since when there's a password to get in?"

"Since now." Gabriel knew Dean wouldn't know, so this was a fair way to make him go away.

"Gabe, come on... How am I supposed to know?" Dean complained.

"Say it or leave."

Dean sighed. "Fine." When Gabriel didn't hear any sound he wondered what Dean had decided. "Is it... I'm sorry." Dean sounded like he meant it.

So Gabriel decided to open the door. "Not the one I was thinking... but close enough."

Dean got in and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry what I said... I didn't mean to hurt you." Since Dean was with Gabriel it got easier for him to talk about his feelings. "I was stressed. It just... came out." Dean had an apologetic look on his face, hoping that Gabriel would forgive him.

"I love when you beg to me..." Gabriel showed him a little smirk.

Dean got closer to his boyfriend, smiling. "I didn't think you'd get so upset... Because you are chubby..." Gabriel sent him a quick unpleased look. "And I love you that way." Dean kissed him slightly.

He slid a hand to Gabriel's waist, teasing him. "So am I forgiven?" He met Gabriel's honey eyes.

"Not yet." Gabriel was smirking.

"Does this help?" Dean handed him a chocolate bar.

"You think you can buy my forgiveness with candies?" Gabriel sounded a bit offended.

"Come on, it's your favourite." He knew Gabriel was just playing hard to get. "You know you want it."

"You know... there's something I want more than candies."

"What?" Dean wondered what could possibly be better for Gabriel than candies.

"You." Gabriel kissed him deeply as his hand caressed Dean's cheek.

They fell on the bed, lost between kisses and soft moans, as they touched each other.

They only left the room for lunch and that was when Sam and Castiel saw them again. "Looks like the lovebirds left the nest..." Sam joked.

"Bite me," Dean told him.

"I guess someone else already did that," Castiel said, looking at the marks on Dean's neck.

Before Dean protested again, Gabriel said "Let's eat, I'm starving." He was always starving, but no one joked about it anymore.

"Gabe..." Castiel called as they walked to the kitchen. "Now we're even." Gabriel had helped him and now the debt was clear.

Gabriel smiled and put and arm around his brother's back. "Thanks, Cassie."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As promised, Sam and Castiel visited Adam on Monday. The boy was happy to see them and there was also some good news; Adam's mother was awake. After they spend some time with Adam, they decided to visit his mother too.

Anna told them where her room was and while they looked for it they wondered what would be the woman's condition. They found out as soon as they arrived at the door; the blonde woman was laid on the bed, she had a tube injected on her hand of serum and probably painkillers. She had also tubes for oxygen on her nose. At the side of the bed there was a patient monitor.

She seemed to be sleeping, so Sam and Castiel entered the room quietly to make sure. But then she turned her head around. "Do you need something?" she asked suddenly.

Sam and Castiel startled for a second, and then they spoke. "We... We came to talk to you. If that's okay," Castiel said.

She nodded and they approached to the bed. "You're the boys who saved my life..." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

It was good to be recognised but it was a bit exaggerated; that made them sound like heroes... and it wasn't true. "I wouldn't say that we saved your life... but yes, that's us."

"Well, doctors say if you hadn't found me I could be a lot worse," she said with a twang voice because of oxygen tube on her throat. "So, thank you." She sounded grateful.

"You're welcome," Sam said humbly.

"Well, I'd like to know who I'm thanking to..." She smiled a bit.

"Oh, I'm Sam. This is Castiel." Sam pointed to his boyfriend next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kate." She sounded friendly. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually we came to see how you were. Are you feeling better?" Castiel nicely asked.

"Oh yes, thank you." She forced a smile and she looked down for a second.

They noticed she was lying. "We were told that you had... lung cancer."

Her face became sad. "...Yes."

"I know this is none of our business but... what do you plan to do about it?" Castiel asked politely.

She looked down and sighed. "Nothing..." She looked at them again. "As you may know I don't have much money." They nodded. "The treatments are too expensive. I can't afford them." She coughed twice.

"You'll... probably..." Sam started a rough sentence.

"Die," she finished it. "I know. But I don't have other choice." She took a deep breath. "I'm just waiting the doctors sent me home, so I can be with my son again. By the way, did you see him?" She changed the subject. "A nice doctor said you have been visiting him."

"Yes," Castiel said. "We've just... been with him." Castiel was still going through the part when this woman was going to die slowly from a terrible disease because she couldn't afford the treatment.

"How is he?"

As Castiel was too distressed, Sam answered her. "He... He seems fine." As fine as possible under the circumstances... He had been four days without seeing his mother, living with a woman (although nice) he barely knew... Sam was sure it had been some strange days for Adam. "They're taking good care of him."

"Good," she sounded relieved.

Then a cough attack stroked her. She grabbed a napkin and held it to her mouth as she coughed hard, so hard that blood came out of her mouth. Sam and Castiel were staring, a bit in shock. That wasn't a good sign... Even Kate seemed worried, and tired too.

"Maybe we should go... You look like you need to rest," Sam suggested.

She nodded. "Thank you for passing by."

Sam touched Castiel's arm to snap him out of his thoughts and get him to the reality. They nodded a goodbye to Kate before leaving.

All the way home Castiel was quiet. When they got there, Sam had to ask what was going on. "Cas..."

"We have to help her..." he said immediately, not looking at Sam. "I'm going to help her." He seemed determined and it sounded like he had something on his mind.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I have to talk to my brothers first."

At dinner Castiel convoked a family reunion. "So what do you want to tell us?" Michael asked when they finished dinner. Although it was a family reunion, Sam and Dean were present too at the table.

Castiel took a deep breath before he started. "Some days ago, Sam and I met at boy; Adam... he's a really nice kid. He lives with his mother... but she's sick. She has lung cancer, but she has no money for the treatment. Actually, she barely has money for herself and her son."

"That's... unfortunate," Michael said, but he knew there was more to tell. "What's your point?"

"I want to help her. Help them," Castiel said. "I want, if you all agree, to use the money mom and dad left us to pay her treatment."

For some seconds no one said anything, they just looked at Castiel. It was surely something they didn't expect his brother to suggest.

"Have you seriously thought about what you want to do?" Michael raised his voice.

"Yes," Castiel replied.

"That money is for your future, for our future. To give us a good quality of life." Michael stood up. "What if after you spend the money, something bad happens and we need it?"

"What if it doesn't?! It isn't that much money for us." Castiel jumped from the chair.

"You don't even know them well." Michael tried to remain calm.

"I know this: that woman is going to die unless she gets a treatment!" Castiel shouted.

"She still may die, Castiel. You must consider all possibilities."

"So we're just going to let her die? Without even trying?" Castiel asked incredulous and disappointed.

Gabriel was just assisting to the discussion; he didn't want to intervene, unless it was necessary. He'd rather listen to his brothers' arguments. And then he asked himself why Castiel wanted to help that lady. He knew Castiel had a good heart and that he liked to help people but... the way he was talking it seemed there was something more, something personal.

"If she dies, her son will have to live without his mother," Castiel stated. "I think that's something we know well," he said in a softer voice. He didn't want to bring that up, it was still too painful... but he needed to convince his brothers. "Fortunately we have each others. But Adam... he'll be alone." Tears came to his eyes and he felt his cheeks getting hot. "There was nothing we could do to save mom and dad... But we can save this family."

For a moment Castiel stood still, shaking inside, holding back his tears. He couldn't stay there, so he left the kitchen. After a second, Sam went after him.

A silence installed. It was only broken when Michael leaned down his head, holding himself with both hands on the table, and he sighed. "He's going do it with or without our permission, isn't he?" Michael turned his head to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at the way Castiel left and then turned back to his older brother. "Yeah." He had realised that too.

"This is all your fault. Your bad influence on him," Michael said. "You always had reckless ideas."

"Me?" It was true that Gabriel had some influence on his little brother, but not in this. "Fine, I may be reckless. But Cas? He's not reckless, he's stubborn... just like you."

* * *

><p>Sam followed Castiel to the garage, who was at the stairs with the lights out. Although Sam couldn't see his face, he noticed Castiel was tense and his body shivered from time to time.<p>

"Cas..." Sam said in a sweet voice.

"Not now. Just leave me alone." Castiel sounded a bit hard. "Please," he said in a softer voice, still not facing his boyfriend.

"Okay." Sam decided it was better not to insist. "Just... call me if you need me." Castiel couldn't figure by Sam's tone if he was upset or not.

Then he left and closed the door. Both Sam and Castiel sighed at the same time. Gabriel approached Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him be in there for a while..." It wasn't the first time Castiel went to the garage and Gabriel knew what the best thing to do was. "He's fine," he assured Sam. They went to the living room and waited for Castiel to get out.

Castiel was sitting on the stairs, in the dark. He liked that place because the only memory he had from his father was there. As the lights were out, he could picture the place as it was 14 years ago. It seemed like he was there, even the smell was the same. That happy memory made him calm down, and then he was able to think about what he was going to do.

Half hour later Castiel got out. He saw Sam and Dean sitting on the couch watching TV as he entered the living room. Sam noticed him and approached him. Castiel didn't look so bad but he was still worried.

It seemed like Castiel was going to hug him, but then he didn't. He just got close and grabbed gently Sam's shirt. It looked like something had changed his mind. "I'm sorry the way I talked to you before." Castiel met Sam's green eyes.

There was no way Sam could be mad at him. "That's fine. Do you feel better?"

Castiel nodded and smiled slightly. Sam kissed him and wrapped Castiel in his arms. The warmth that came from his boyfriend made Castiel feel safe and it added security to his plan. "It's been a day full of intense emotions... Maybe we should get some rest." Sam suggested as he detached from Castiel.

"Sounds good," he said. "Go ahead. I'll be right back." Castiel glanced at the stairs.

"Alright," Sam said and went upstairs.

Castiel walked toward the couch where Dean was sitting. He sat on the arm of the sofa. Dean noticed him. "Nice speech you gave..." he said, but Castiel didn't get if he meant it or if he was being sarcastic.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," Castiel said.

"Look, I don't want to get involved in that. That's a matter between you and your brothers. It's none of my business."

"Exactly, that's why I'd like to know what you think. I need an outside opinion," Castiel explained. "And Sam would just tell me what I want to hear."

"Okay," Dean understood. "Well... I think what you're trying to do is really cool."

"Really?" That wasn't really what Castiel was expecting.

"Yeah," he said seriously and Castiel smiled.

"Okay. That's good to know... Thanks." Castiel stood up to leave.

"Hey," Dean called. "This conversation never happened. I don't want to be accused of making you change your mind."

"Don't worry. You didn't," Castiel said with a smirk and then he went in direction of his bedroom where Sam waited for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone :) I'm so sorry for my long absence in this story, but I've been working on other fics and I can't work at two fics at the same time so... Well, but now I'm back. **

**Thanks to those that added the story to favorites :)  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And sorry if there are some mistakes :/**

* * *

><p>In the next morning everyone got up early to go to their respective jobs and school. During the breakfast no one mentioned the conversation they had had the previous night, but Michael surely looked upset, especially towards Castiel, who didn't speak to his elder brother that morning and avoided to look at him, but when he did Castiel had a deceptive look on his face.<p>

Later, Michael drove Sam and Castiel to school, like he usually did when the teenagers had classes early, but the whole ride was silent. Dean took Gabriel to the hospital in the Impala and after a long (but not too long because they had no time for more) goodbye kiss, Gabriel got out of the car and Dean went to his job.

The school ended by lunch time, so Sam and Castiel went home. Gabriel was already there, preparing lunch for them, and judging by the smell it seemed delicious.

"Hey, kiddos," Gabriel greeted them.

"Hey," They said at the same time.

"It smells good," Sam commented.

"And tastes even better. Or... it will." Gabriel replied, because the lunch wasn't ready yet. "Cassie, do you wanna help me?"

"Sure," Castiel said, but he knew there was another reason for Gabriel calling him. Castiel put the school bag and his black jacket on the couch and went to the kitchen, while Sam carried their bag to the bedroom.

Castiel washed his hands, and then approached Gabriel who was grating a carrot into a plate. Gabriel put two mushrooms over a board for Castiel to slice.

"So, what's the story about that kid Adam?" Gabriel asked as he mixed the grated carrot with the rice that was cooking on the stove.

Castiel look at his brother; obviously that had been the reason why Gabriel called him. "We met Adam last week. When he told us about his poor life, we offered him a lunch and then took him home." If that can be called home. "When we got there, his mother was unconscious on the floor. I called 911 and they were both taken to the hospital... But I keep thinking, what if we weren't there? How could a five years old boy handle that?" Castiel paused, shaking his head slightly. "If you saw Adam when he found his mother on the ground, screaming, shaking her... And this was just a crisis, now imagine if she died." Gabriel merely nodded. "So I don't care what Michael says, I'm going to help them." Castiel concluded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Part of the money is mine, so I'm going to use my part to pay Adam's mother treatment. I don't know if that's enough, but it must do for something." For a second Castiel wasn't sure if he should have told Gabriel about his plan, but he trusted his brother.

"Alright," Gabriel said for Castiel's surprise. "Michael says I'm reckless... so what the hell, I'm with you."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you." It was good to have his brother's support. "Are you sure you're not going to help me just to contradict Michael?"

"Hey, I'm not Lucifer." Gabriel replied raising an eyebrow; Lucifer was the rebellious brother who always did the opposite of what Michael told him. Gabriel stopped what he was doing and turned to Castiel. "Cas, you're the most talented person in judging people's character. So if you believe that family needs and deserves our help, I trust you." Castiel nodded happily. "Of course, I also like to prove Michael he's wrong."

Castiel chuckled.

"Come on, let's finish lunch. I'm starving."

Castiel put the sliced mushrooms in the pan with chicken pieces and sauce. While the chicken and the rice finished cooking, they put the plates on the table with Sam's help. Five minutes later, lunch was ready and they verified it was in fact delicious.

Then Gabriel had to go back to the hospital, so Castiel asked his brother a ride to go check on Adam, and Gabriel didn't complain. When they entered the hospital they split up; Castiel and Sam went to the Paediatrics area, but when they went to Dr. Anna's office, it was closed. They asked for her at the reception, but apparently that was her day off and she would only come back in the next day.

With nothing else to do, they decided to leave (they could visit Adam's mother, but it was best not to disturb her resting). Castiel asked his brother the keys of his car so they could go home, and after some recommendations and threats if he saw a scratch on his Snow White, Gabriel finally gave him the keys. In that moment Gabriel really resembled Dean every time Sam asked him to borrow the Impala, but with a slight difference; Dean usually didn't let him take the car.

During the car drive, Sam asked "You think Adam's okay?"

Sam sounded concerned and Castiel didn't want to put him more anxious. "I hope he's adjusting." Castiel didn't exactly answered Sam's question, but it was nevertheless true. "We go visit him tomorrow."

Sam nodded.

When they got home, they decided to go study; Castiel sat at the secretary and Sam lay on the bed. Both with books in front of them, they started by doing their homework, occasionally exchanging opinions and then they made maths exercises.

"Were you able to do exercise 27?" Castiel asked, turning his rotating chair around.

"Yes," Sam answered.

Castiel moved his chair quickly towards the bed. "Explain it to me." Castiel was a good student, smart like Sam, but sometimes he had some difficulties at Maths.

Sam gladly explained, very well actually; if Sam wanted, Castiel was sure he'd make a great teacher one day. Castiel thanked the explanation with a kiss on Sam's cheek and then returned to his place.

Sometime later, Castiel went to the bathroom. While Castiel was gone, Sam closed his books and put them of the ground, tired for being about three hours studying. He pulled the pillow under his head, and with a sight, he relaxed.

When he heard Castiel's footsteps coming in the bedroom, Sam opened an eye and lifted his head slightly. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend with a tray with glasses of milk and cookies, and he sat on the bed with the legs crossed. "Humm, just what I wanted." Sometimes it seemed Castiel could read his mind.

"I thought so." Castiel put the tray on the middle of the bed.

As soon as he did it, Sam pulled him by the arm and Castiel sat on his lap. "I love you." Sam whispered in a 'thank you for knowing me so well' as he held Castiel by his waist, and then kissed Castiel's cheek. Castiel faced him with a smile and kissed Sam's soft lips. Castiel pulled the tray to them and they stared eating the chocolate cookies with the warm white milk. When he finished the snack, Sam kept eating cookies.

"Sam, you almost ate a whole package," Castiel commented surprised, turning his head to the side. "You look like Gabriel devouring everything that has sugar."

"I need to recharge my batteries. My brain is fried," Sam replied, and Castiel didn't say anything else, he just let his boyfriend eat.

Soon after, Sam finished eating. "So, what do we do now?"

Although Sam was behind Castiel, he was able to see a smile forming on Castiel's face, the characteristic smile Castiel made when he had an impure though. "I was thinking in staying here..." Castiel turned around. "Doing this..." He kissed Sam's sweet lips.

"It sounds good to me..." Sam commented with a smile before kissing his boyfriend again.

During the kiss, with an eye open and the other closed, Castiel put the tray on the nightstand, so they could lie down on the bed. Castiel lied on top of Sam, with his hands on Sam's chest while Sam wrapped his arms around his back and pressed his tongue on Castiel's lips, tasting like chocolate. Castiel allowed his boyfriend's tongue and placed a hand on Sam jaw while their tongues touched under a deep and passionate kiss.

Sam's hands travelled by Castiel's sides, passing slowly up and down each time more vigorously, which made Castiel's sweater roll up a little. Sam touched the soft and warm skin and Castiel made a little protesting sound probably because of his cold hand, but he soon forgot about that. A pleasurable heat began to rise in their bodies, and Sam lowered his hands to Castiel's ass, first caressing gently, but then when he got to the end of the buttocks, Sam grabbed them and pulled Castiel up a little. Castiel let out a soft moan of surprised and pleasure, but he still pulled away.

"Dean and Gabriel will be here in fifteen minutes," Castiel told him in breathless voice.

"So? We can do something quick," Sam suggested, with pupils dilated.

Castiel tilted his head, unconvinced, like Sam should know better, because Castiel didn't like rushed things, he liked to savour every second of the lovemaking, without the worry of being caught. But Sam still had to try. "Fine."

"Another day..." Castiel promised, and gave Sam a quick kiss.

Right after, Castiel's phone rang; it was Jimmy. Castiel sat and answered. Jimmy hadn't called in a few days, so Sam knew it would be long talk. He kissed Castiel's neck and got out of the bed. Sam went to play a game on the laptop, while Castiel talked about Adam's matter with his twin brother.

A quarter of hour later Castiel hung up, he grabbed a chair and sat next to his boyfriend. Sam was playing Doom III and as Castiel was no longer at the phone he turned up the volume. Sam killed a few monsters and the sounds of shots and the creature's screams filled the room. Then it turned silent and dark, so Sam advanced carefully with a flashlight. Sam and Castiel focused on the games, alert to any shadow or sound.

"BOO!"

The loud sound on the quiet room, made Sam and Castiel to jump on the chairs. They immediately turned around in direction of the bang, and they saw Dean and Gabriel at the door, laughing.

"That was not funny." Castiel complained with his heart still beating hard.

"Yes, it was," Gabriel replied, laughing, and then he turned to Dean. "Oh, and you should see Cassie watching a terror movie, it's priceless. He doesn't stop for second; he's always moving with a pillow in his hands."

"Gabriel!" Castiel didn't like when Gabriel shared his embarrassing moments.

"And Sam... Once he was so scared, he got out of the room running and then he fell off." Dean told his boyfriend.

"Dean! I was 10," Sam complained.

"Well, it was still funny," Dean said in calmer voice.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Now that you mention it..." Gabriel said with a smirk, looking at Dean. "I need your services Mr. Mechanic." He grabbed Dean's jacket, pulling him closer.

"Then let's go for a check up." Dean pulled him in direction of their bedroom.

They couldn't see their brothers, but they still heard Gabriel saying "I was thinking about a wash..."

"Oh, God," Sam breathed out and then he resumed playing the game in hope of no more surprises.

Apparently Gabriel got what he wanted by the sounds that came from the bathroom.

Michael and Lucifer arrived at 8pm as usual.

"I don't eat at home." Michael announced to his brothers and Dean.

"Uhh, Michael has a date." Gabriel joked like a child, from the couch.

"It's not a date. It's a reunion of old colleagues," Michael explained. "And right now I have to go change." He went to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Michael came downstairs half hour later dressed in a nice suit, it was formal but the lack of a tie made him look a bit more casual. Someone rang the bell and Michael went to open the door.<p>

Castiel had heard the bell ringing, he could hear Michael talking to someone, but he didn't recognise the other person's voice, so he decided to check it out. He went downstairs, and at the bottom of the stairs he saw a familiar face.

"Dr. Anna." Castiel greeted her in a surprised voice.

"Castiel," she said in the same tone, and then she showed a smile.

Castiel took the last few steps and then he someone else coming from behind of the doctor. "Adam." Castiel said gladly when he saw the boy running toward him. Castiel picked him up and Adam put his arms around Castiel's neck.

Castiel walked to his brother and the doctor. "You're Michael's brother..." Dr. Anna concluded. Castiel nodded. "I just came to say..." She turned to Michael. "I won't be able to go to the dinner. I have to stay with Adam; he's at my responsibility."

"That's alright. I understand." Michael said, but Castiel noticed a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Castiel figured Anna was supposed to go to the same dinner Michael was going, and for some reason his brother wanted her there. "Adam can stay here," Castiel suggested suddenly, and Michael and Anna looked at him. "I mean, if you agree, of course," he said to the doctor.

Dr. Anna was thoughtful for a moment. "We'll take good care of him." Castiel wanted to make her possible doubts to go away.

"I'm sure you will," she replied with a smile. "What do you say, Adam? Do you want to stay here for a little while?" She asked the blond boy.

"Yes, please." Adam answered in a slight pleading and hopeful way as he nodded with a little smile.

"So I guess I have to accept you offer," She said to Castiel. How could she refuse when Adam barely smiled and talked. He usually answer her when she asked him something, but there was no affectivity in his voice, not like when he was with Sam and Castiel, when Adam was with them he looks happy.

Adam's smile grew wider, just like Castiel's.

While Michael kept talking to the doctor for a few minutes, Castiel went to the living room with Adam. Dean and Gabriel were watching TV.

"We have a guest tonight," Castiel announced to them. "This is Adam." Dean and Gabriel looked at the boy Castiel was carrying and they figured it had to be the same boy Castiel had talked about. "That's my brother Gabriel. And that's Sam's brother, Dean."

"Hi, Adam. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you," Gabriel completed.

Then Castiel went to his room where he had left Sam still playing that game. "Look who's here."

"Adam," he exclaimed when he turned around.

Castiel put the young boy on the ground, to let him go to Sam, who he hugged.

"Hey. How are you?" Sam asked Adam.

"Good," he said in a soft voice, with a smile.

They returned to the living room when Michael was leaving. As there was needed help with the dinner, they left Adam on the couch, watching TV with Dean.

"We'll be right back." Sam told him and then shot a glance to his brother to make Adam some company before going to the kitchen where Gabriel was.

For a moment they stood in silence; Adam sat on the corner of the couch, with a neutral face, looking around the place.

Dean got closer to the boy, and said "Hey, do you like cars?"

Adam nodded.

"Like... this car?" Dean showed him a vulgar colourful toy. "Or this car?" He showed the boy a miniature of an old collection car.

Adam looked hypnotized to the black car. Dean let him hold it, and as the boy looked closely at every detail of the miniature, a smile formed on Adam's face. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Dean confirmed. "I have more in my room, do you wanna see?"

Adam nodded enthusiastically. So they went to Dean's bedroom where there was a shelf with several classic cars Dean had kept over the years. As the shelf was high, Dean picked Adam so he could see Dean's favourite classic cars.

* * *

><p><p>

Ten minutes later, dinner was ready and Gabriel went to call Dean, Adam and Lucifer. He didn't see anyone on the sitting room, so he went to the first floor. As he passed by his bedroom, he saw Dean telling Adam the stories of the cars as well as the components they had. Gabriel rolled his eyes; obviously Adam didn't care or understand what Dean was saying to him, but the boy didn't complain. Adam kept listening closely, and Dean was delighted for telling someone everything he knew about his passion. Dean had tried to tell him that but Gabriel didn't have patience to listen such boring things. Dean didn't take it well, they even had a fight about it, but after a couple of days and a lot of kisses everything was forgotten.

"Hey, kids!" Gabriel called, because Dean looked like he was the same age as Adam and he was showing him his toys. "Dinner's ready."

When Dean passed by Gabriel, he stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend and went with Adam to the kitchen.

Gabriel was about to call Lucifer, but his brother appeared next to him. "Who's the kid?" Lucifer asked.

"That's Adam."

"Adam like the boy with the dying mother?"

"Lucifer!" Gabriel complained, but then he lowered his tone not to catch anyone's attention. He quickly looked at Adam but fortunately the boy was already far. "What if he heard you?"

Lucifer didn't seem to understand his brother's distress. Sometimes Lucifer said harsh things, although it wasn't really his intention, but it could still hurt people, especially a kid. "Empathy, Lucifer." But Gabriel knew it wouldn't change anything, his older brother was like that and he wouldn't change. "Just don't mention his mother in front of him, okay?"

"Fine," Lucifer agreed without truly understanding the reason.

They went to the kitchen where everyone was already sat at the table. Adam was sat between Sam and Castiel. Lucifer sat next to Castiel and Gabriel was between his older brother and Dean.

"Adam, this is our other brother, Luci," Gabriel introduced them.

Sam, Dean and Castiel tried to contain a small laugh. Lucifer was about to complain for his brother calling him 'Luci'. No matter how many times Lucifer told him not to call him that, Gabriel insisted in using that stupid nickname. But before he could say a word, Gabriel kicked him under the table and sent him a warning look to not say anything. As Lucifer apparently wasn't very good talking in front of children, he decided to keep to himself the insults he was going to say to his brother.

Adam was a little confused, and then in timid voice he said "I thought 'Luci' was a woman's name..."

This time they all laughed, all except Lucifer who heard but ignored the kid's comment and Adam who was still looking confused because it wasn't supposed to be funny.

"Well, Luci's a girl sometimes," Gabriel answered to Adam, still laughing.

"Can we eat, please?!" Lucifer interrupted the laughs with a serious voice.

Not to upset Lucifer even more they decided to eat. Adam had already eaten dinner, but he didn't deny a slice of chocolate cake Gabriel made. After dinner they decided to play UNO, Sam stood with Adam to help him if it was needed, and even Lucifer played (because Gabriel didn't let him leave). The first game they let Adam win, although he actually played well. In the second game Gabriel was always saying he was going to win, but then he was the last. In the next two games, Gabriel kept saying the same thing, but he lost both times. What in the beginning was funny, soon became boring, especially when Gabriel stubbornly told them they'd only stop playing when he won a game. Lucifer rolled his eyes; it seemed like he had gotten back in time, when Gabriel was kid.

After two more games without Gabriel winning, they just decided to let Gabriel win. Lucifer immediately left to his bedroom, claiming he had to prepare something for work. As Gabriel was in a good mood again, Dean convinced him to go to their bedroom as well. They said good night, although their plan wasn't exactly sleeping.

"Good night," Sam and Castiel replied, and between their voices there was also Adam's sweet childish voice.

Then Sam had the idea of watching a movie, which Adam was thrilled about. Sam sat with Adam on the couch while he put the movie Adam had chosen. When The Lion King started, Adam went to Sam's lap, who obviously didn't mind, and Castiel also snuggled to his boyfriend.

Adam had never seen that movie before but he seemed to be enjoying it. Castiel was worried about the dramatic parts on the movie, he was uncertain of how Adam would react, but fortunately the young boy didn't seem to notice them. Although Adam enjoyed it, the enthusiasm soon started to fade and after half hour from the beginning of the film, Adam fell asleep, with his head on Sam's chest.

When Castiel realised it, he put the blanket that was on the couch's arm over the sleeping boy. Sam smiled at Adam, cuddled on him, and then he kissed Castiel's cheek.

They kept watching the movie and 10 minutes before ending, Michael returned with Anna who had a black short dress and a white jacket; very pretty. She picked up Adam, carefully not to wake him, she thanked Sam and Castiel and then said goodbye. On the way to the door, as she walked by Michael, she gave him a soft goodbye kiss on his cheek, and then she left.

Michael didn't say anything about that and they didn't ask. They just went to bed, after such long, but nice day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas," Castiel heard calling him while he slept. "Cas," he heard again and felt a hand on his head.

Castiel opened his eyes slightly and saw it was Michael who was waking him. It was morning already, but by light that came from the window it was still early. "Michael, I don't have classes this morning," Castiel said with a sleepy voice.

"I know. But I need to talk to you," Michael said.

Castiel sat on the bed with his legs out and rubbed his eyes; he moved gently not to wake Sam that was still sleeping next to him.

"I suppose you're still set on helping Adam's mother," his brother told him.

Castiel was confused; Michael had woken him just to ask that? But he was still too sleepy to complain about that, so he merely said, "Yes."

"It's not that you need it, but I've been talking to Anna and you have my approval," his brother's words caught Castiel's attention. "In fact, I'll take care of the lady's transference to a better clinic."

"Really?" Castiel asked surprised with his eyes wide open.

"Yes."

Castiel smiled and hugged his brother. "Thanks, Michael."

"I just thought you might like to know that," Michael said with a smile. "Now I have to go to work."

Michael got out of his brother's bedroom and Castiel lied back on the bed and, with a smile, he gently snuggled to Sam. Castiel still slept for one more hour, until he was woken by Sam's soft kisses.

After telling his boyfriend about Michael's decision, they dressed and ate breakfast and then went to the hospital. They went to the Paediatric area to visit Adam, although it was his mother they needed to talk to. When they got there, they immediately saw Dr. Anna, who rushed towards them. "Have you seen Adam?" she asked quickly.

They didn't understand why she was asking that, but Sam answered "...No."

"We just arrived," Castiel added. "Why? What happened?" he asked, seeing the anxious expression on the doctor's face.

"I-I..." She took a deep breath. "I don't know. I left Adam in my office, he was making a drawing... When I got back, he was gone." The tone of worry was evident in her voice. "I was gone for less than 5 minutes. I looked for him, I asked if people saw him..." She shook her head as she explained.

"We'll help you. We'll look for him." Castiel tried to tranquillise Anna, instinctively grabbing her trembling arm, although he was worried too.

"If something happens to him... I am responsible for him!" Anna said in a louder tone.

They nodded, understanding the doctor's reason. "Don't worry. We'll find him," Sam assured her.

Sam and Castiel went looking for Adam while Anna talked to a security guard. First they looked nearby to Dr. Anna's office, in every corridor, in every room (the ones they could get in)... but they didn't see him. They kept looking in a quick step, progressively getting farther away from where Adam had disappeared.

Suddenly Sam stopped and looked around; they were far from Paediatrics, there was no way Adam had gone that far. Unless... someone had taken him.

Watching his boyfriend in confusion for the sudden stop, Castiel saw the fear in Sam's eyes and grabbed his hand. They shared a look for a moment and then they kept walking, the hospital looked all the same, and for a moment they didn't know where they were exactly. Only then they recognized the familiar place, especially when they passed by Kate Milligan's room. They stopped at the closed door, thinking of whether get in or not, because after all she was the reason they went there. But they also needed to find Adam.

Then Sam had a thought: _What if Adam... _Sam knocked on the door and then opened it slowly as they heard some strange noises.

"May we come in?" Sam asked by the half-open door.

Kate nodded with a little smile and they got in, trying not to show their worry about Adam. As they came closer, it seemed like someone was hiding on the other side of the bed, but soon they found out it was Adam that carefully peeked from behind the bed to see who had entered.

"Adam," Castiel and Sam said at the same time in surprise and relieve when the boy appeared smiling for their presence.

"Everyone's looking for you..." Sam told him.

Adam's smile faded to a sad and guilty expression. "I just wanted to see my mom."

"I understand..." After all Adam didn't see his mother in almost a week. Sam kneeled down in front of the boy. "But you can't come alone, without telling anyone."

"Dr. Anna is very worried about you," Castiel added to show that she cared about him.

"I just wanted to give my mom the drawing I made..." Adam explained sadly, and they noticed Kate was holding a piece of paper. "And Dr. Anna wouldn't let me come." He looked down.

"That's alright..." Castiel put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But you can't do this again, okay?"

Adam looked up at him and nodded a little.

"And about you visiting your mother, maybe we can come to some agreement with the doctor..." Sam told him with a little smile.

"You must go, Adam." Kate told to her son, and they all turned to her.

Adam got closer and climbed to his mother's bed. "Be good," she told Adam, touching his face.

"I love you, mom." Adam hugged his mother.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She kissed her son's head.

Seconds later, Adam let go of the tight hug and got out of the bed.

"I'll take you back," Sam offered.

Adam held Sam's hand and they left the room while Kate smiled at her son. It was a weak and sad smile, Castiel noticed, but the important thing was that Adam didn't.

"So Adam was telling me he spent the evening at your house yesterday..." Kate commented.

"Yes," Castiel smiled, remembering it. "I hope it had been a fun time for him."

"I'm sure it was. Adam even made a drawing about it." Kate showed him the drawing.

Castiel held it and looked at it. It was a picture of him and his brothers and Sam and Dean, all in line, holding hands. Castiel was trying to identify who was who, which was easy to find Gabriel and Sam because of their long hair (Adam had made it much long than it was in reality) and Lucifer because of his blond hair, and the only difference about Castiel and Dean was the colour of their eyes (Castiel's blue and Dean's green) and also their position next to their respective boyfriends. There was also a disproportional black car in the drawing that looked like Dean's car and...

"Thank you..." Kate's words made him glance at her, and his smile faded to a serious expression. "For you help."

"And I'd like to help a little more." She waited for Castiel to continue, with a confused look. Castiel sat on the bottom of the bed. "I've talked to my brothers, and we decided to finance your treatment, everything you need to get well."

"No," she refused with a frown expression mixed with surprise. "That's very kind... But I can't accept it," Kate explained.

"Please-"

"That's a lot of money. I don't think I'll be able to return it all."

"You don't have to," Castiel reassured her. "We don't need it. It's just nice to know it'll be used for a good purpose."

Kate was silent for a moment. In the meanwhile Sam returned to the room, almost unnoticed; Castiel only was aware of him presence when Sam was behind him.

"I still can't accept it," Kate said in a soft voice as she shook her head slightly.

"Accept it. If not for you... for Adam." Sam tried to convince her.

She considered the offer once again. She needed the money and she wanted to say yes, but part of her told her to say no.

"Please... We both know what it's like to live without a mother. We don't want that to happen to Adam." Castiel held back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Sam's warm hand pressed on his shoulder also helped.

Kate looked at Castiel, his blue eyes silently begging in a whole heartbreaking expression. Then she looked at Sam, with a similar face that somehow reminded her of Adam, a kind of look that she couldn't say no. And yes, Adam needed her, and she needed her baby boy. "Alright..." she said with a little smile as she nodded. "Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

Castiel and Sam smiled too.

Kate reached for Castiel's hand. "Thank you so much... I won't forget your kind gesture and I'll be in debt to both of you for the rest of my life." Tears showed up in her eyes, but she kept smiling while she grabbed Castiel's hand tight.

When the emotive moment passed, Kate let go of Castiel's hand and he was able to talk. "My brother is taking care of your transference to a better clinic where you'll have everything you need."

Kate looked with attention at the two boys, Sam still had a hand on Castiel's shoulder, and considering the previous looks they shared she asked, "You two are together, aren't you?"

Sam and Castiel instantly looked at her because of the sudden question and the twist of the talk. For a quick moment Castiel feared Kate would judge them, but when he saw the nice smile on her face all his fears disappear. Unwarily Castiel looked at Sam before answering "Yes."

"Why?" Sam asked just for curiosity.

She smiled. "Well, you two certainly are discreet," she pointed it out. "When I was young my mother used to say that you actually see the love. I didn't believe her, and all my life I never saw it... but I'm seeing it right now."

Sam and Castiel smiled at her, thanking for the compliment, and Sam kissed his boyfriend's head while Kate looked at the two young men in adoration.

Then a nurse came in, bringing a tray with the lunch that she put on Kate's lap and then she left. Besides the lunch, there was a glass of water, a pudding as dessert, and a... lollipop? Kate grabbed it, intrigued. She noticed there was a card tied to the lollipop's stick. "Who sent me this?"

Sam and Castiel also found strange; it wasn't what people usually sent to someone who's in the hospital, flowers was more common.

"May I see it?" Sam asked, reaching his hand to grab it. Sam chuckled when he read the card, and then he showed it to Castiel. "I think I have an idea who it was."

The card said 'Best wishes. GN'. Castiel laughed too, knowing who had sent the lollipop. "I believe it was my brother Gabriel."

"Oh..." Kate thought it was odd, but still thoughtful. "Well, tell him I appreciate it."

"I will," Castiel assured her and put the lollipop back on the tray.

"Well, we should go," Sam said, looking at his watch.

"Yes." Castiel agreed, and he stood up. "Goodbye. We'll see you soon."

"Thank you for everything," she nodded in goodbye, as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you have enjoyed the new chapter :)<strong>

**If there's anything that you'd like to happen or other suggestions, let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, in the afternoon, it was time for Kate being transferred to the best private clinic in town. One of the nurses that usually came to take care of her took her on the wheelchair into the ambulance.

"Goodbye, Miss Milligan. We all wish you the best luck." The nurse Daisy said from outside of the vehicle.

"Thank you." Kate said goodbye to her, since the nice nurse wasn't going with her in the ambulance, but someone else would, besides the ambulance driver.

The backdoors of the ambulance were closed and the nurse that was accompanying her got in.

"Hi! I'll be your servant for the ride. Anything you wish, you just have to ask." The man bowed down in front of her before sitting next to her.

She laughed. "Well, may I know the name of my loyal servant?" Kate asked, playfully.

"Gabriel Novak, Milady."

Her wide smile turned into a half smile. "Gabriel?" she said with a thoughtful look. "You were the one who sent me the best wishes lollipops..." After the time Castiel and Sam went to see her, she keep receiving lollipops.

"Yes. I bet you've never received one before," Gabriel said, proudly.

"No, I haven't," she confessed.

"Most people think that's stupid... but I like to be original."

"Well, I appreciate it." It may be a bit unorthodox, but no one else sent her anything, so it was good to find the lollipop in the tray for the past three days.

"Yes, Cas told me."

After that the ride was a bit silent for a while, until Gabriel's cell phone rang. He grabbed it, and he saw it was Dean who was calling him.

"I shouldn't answer when I'm on job, but... do you mind?" Gabriel asked Kate.

"Not at all."

So Gabriel answered the call with a smile, "Hey, love."

"Gabriel! You son of a bitch! I know it was you!" Dean started yelling at him, so loud that Kate probably heard it all.

"Dean..."Gabriel started to ask what had happened but Dean didn't let him finish the question and kept screaming at him. Gabriel sighed and pulled away the phone from his ear. "Calm down and we'll talk later!" Gabriel yelled back and then he hung up.

Gabriel didn't have time or patience to pay it the same coin. However, he was thoughtful as he tried to figure out what he had done for Dean being yelling at him. Dean was pissed at him, which meant whatever Gabriel did, it had to do with the Impala.

"Problems?" Kate asked discreetly, not wanting to get in the young man's life.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." Gabriel answered as he prepared himself mentally for the talk he was going to have with Dean later.

Soon they arrived to the clinic, where they checked in Kate and took her to her room.

"We arrived to our destination, Milady. I hope you enjoy your staying," Gabriel said.

"This isn't exactly a vacation," she pointed out, already sat on the bed.

"Though, it doesn't mean it has to be a bad thing," Gabriel tried to encourage her.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you soon." Gabriel said goodbye with the promise that it would be for a short time and then he left.

* * *

><p>Gabriel got back to the hospital and was busy (there was always something to do in a hospital) until his shift ended at 7:30p.m. Then he went home, and as soon as he arrived, he asked for Dean.<p>

"He's at the garage. And he's not in a good mood," Castiel told him.

"Hum... So I guess I'll have to ease the tiger." Gabriel walked in direction of the garage with a confident smile.

"Good luck," Sam said from the couch where he was cuddled with Castiel.

Gabriel opened the door and he saw Dean bent on the back seat of the Impala mumbling something. When Gabriel closed the door, Dean noticed him.

"I'm gonna kill you, Gabriel!" Dean yelled, approaching him.

"Take it easy, darling." Gabriel stepped back as he gestured 'calm down' with his hands. "What did I do this time?"

"This time?! The same as always, you clumsy dick!" Dean carried on in the same angry tone. "There's one rule, one thing I ask; is that you don't screw with my car! Is that too much to ask? I mean, what would you say if I screwed Snow White?!"

Gabriel tried to contain his laughter; Dean would only be angrier at him. Dean was so pissed that he didn't even noticed the double meaning of his sentence. Dean always tried to make him see things from his perspective, because Dean's behaviour sometimes seemed childish and overreacted, but Dean knew Gabriel also cherished his car (not as much as Dean, though) and that was something they had in common and they could relate.

So Gabriel was right, it had something to do with the Impala. But Gabriel still didn't know what, exactly.

"And... did you hung up on me?!" Dean kept complaining.

"Let's see what I did exactly." Gabriel decided to focus on what was important and he walked toward the car.

Gabriel bent down inside the car. On the seat there was a stain of chocolate from an open candy bar that melted and impregnated on the fabric.

"You and your irrational habit of carrying a bunch of candies everywhere you go..." Dean went after him.

Gabriel hissed, noticing the problem. "It's not that bad. We can clean it, right?" Gabriel tried to lighten the issue.

"I've been trying to clean that for half an hour. But if you think you can do it, knock yourself out. After all, this is all your fault." Dean went inside the car to grab the small cloth he was cleaning the stain, intending to throw it to Gabriel. But Gabriel pushed him and Dean fell on the backseat.

"Gabriel!" Dean protested as he turned up, lied on the seat. "What-" Dean was interrupted when Gabriel lied on top of him. "Get off of me!" Dean ordered, pushing Gabriel away, but Gabriel immobilized him by grabbing his arms.

"Gabriel...!" Dean began again with the intension of insulting him, but Gabriel took advance on Dean's open mouth and gave him a forceful deep kiss. After the first touch and Dean's resistance, with the continued enlacing of their tongues, Dean's protesting sounds turned into soft moans.

After a little while Gabriel pulled back, leaving Dean gasping for air. "I'm sorry, love. It won't happen again," Gabriel promised.

Hypnotised by Gabriel's sweet caramel eyes, Dean said "This doesn't change anything. I'm still mad at you." He tried to be convincing but the soft tone of his voice said the otherwise.

"Then let me make it up to you." Gabriel smirked before kissing him again.

This time Dean didn't struggle so Gabriel let go of his arms and passed his hands vigorously by Dean's torso. Dean grabbed his boyfriend's jacket, not letting him back away one centimetre as he savoured his mouth. Under the tight grip Gabriel shifted a little, pressing a leg between Dean's until he heard a surprised but pleasurable noise coming from him.

Gabriel kissed Dean's jaw, then his neck, and suddenly the place was getting hot. With his hands on Dean's lower abdomen, Gabriel pulled up Dean's black sweatshirt and then he took it off. Massaging the muscles of his lover's body, Gabriel kissed his neck again as he shifted over Dean's body, what made Dean's heartbeat rise and Gabriel could feel it on the salty skin of his neck. Then suddenly Gabriel sat on Dean's legs and quickly unbuttoned Dean's pants and pulled them down a little.

Dean looked at his boyfriend as he backed away, already knowing what he was going to do and anxiously waited for a few seconds until Gabriel pulled down his underwear, stroke his half- erected cock a couple of times and licked it. "Gabe," the moan escaped from Dean's lips.

Gabriel adjusted his position between Dean's legs, with his own legs half outside of the car. Gabriel suddenly increased the rhythm, too fast for Dean to keep up, so he uncontrollably moved and moaned in pleasure as he clutched the seat as much as anatomically possible. It didn't last long. Soon Dean reached the climax between groans (that he hoped no one had heard inside the house) and Gabriel swallowed the bitter fluid.

Dean's body was sweating and shivering slightly after such intense activity. As Dean normalized his fast breathing, Gabriel got closer. "I hope you don't get madder at me, but the seat has a few more stains..." he informed, for a second uncertain of Dean's reaction.

But Dean laughed. Then he grabbed Gabriel's neck and pulled him down and kissed him passionately as his fingers travelled through the soft hair of his boyfriend.

"I'll take that as a no," Gabriel concluded with a smile. "Let's go, dinner must be almost ready."

Dean got dressed again and they returned to the house.

Seeing Dean and Gabriel coming in, Dean with a stupid smile, Sam commented "I guess you really tamed the tiger."

Dean was about to reply to his brother not very nice things but Gabriel said first, "No, it was just a kitten after all." He slapped Dean's ass.

Gabriel instantly received an upset look from Dean, but when he showed his apologising expression Dean rolled his eyes and Gabriel knew he had won again. Right after, Michael called them for dinner.

* * *

><p><p>

_At Dr. Anna Milton's house..._

It was 10p.m., Adam had already been sleeping for a while but at that time he woke up with noise of a phone ringing. He got out of the bed and, holding the stuffed blue dragon he slept with every night since he was in Dr. Anna's house, he went to the living room. He saw Anna talking on the phone, and by the way she was pacing around, the talk wasn't going well.

"No, they can't do this!" she complained to whoever she was talking to. "I made an agreement and Adam-"

It seemed like the other person interrupted her.

"Fine!" she shouted, not really meaning it, and then she hung up and threw the cell phone to the couch. "If they think I won't fight, they're very mistaken. I'll raise a hell if I have to."

After the profession of such strong words but completely useless and probably untrue because she had no idea of what to do next, she sat on the couch with elbows on the legs and the head resting on her hands. She nervously sighed, and she was so focused on the problem that she didn't see Adam coming to her.

"Is everything alright?" he touched Anna's arm softly.

"Adam... I didn't want to wake you." She was surprised by the boy's presence and she wondered if he had heard anything she said. "Yes, everything's fine," she answered the Adam's question and showed him the best fake smile. "I'll just have to go work tomorrow." It wasn't the reason why they called the doctor, but it was true because now she had a serious problem to solve so she had to work on a Saturday.

"Now, go back to bed," Anna told the boy, passing both hands on the boy's cold arms. Adam nodded. "Good night."

"Good night," Adam replied in a low voice as he returned to the bedroom, holding tight the stuffed dragon because something told him there was something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving the story behind the phone call Anna got and the problem about Adam unrevealed, but his chapter didn't go exactly the way I intended to, I just keep adding things (like DeanGabe sex scene), so I decided only to reveal it in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I wrote a new chapter after so long. I didn't intend on continuing this story but I recieved a message from Kaitlynn and I've decided to give her, and all of you who are interested in this story, a new chapter. I hope you enjoy, but it's unlikely I keep writing this fic.**

* * *

><p>On Sunday, when Sam and Castiel decided to go downstairs to grab something to eat, they heard Michael talking with Anna.<p>

"Please, Michael. You have to help me." Anna sounded desperate.

"I'm sorry. If I could help you, I would. But there's nothing I can do."

Sam and Castiel hurried to them. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

Michael and Anna looked at them surprised. Anna sighed and said "I received a call on Friday... Adam can't stay with me any longer. He'll have to go to a foster care."

"What?" Sam said in disbelief.

"And there's nothing you can do?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"I've been calling all the best lawyers I know for the whole weekend... Michael was my last hope." She glanced at Michael slightly.

"I'm really sorry." Michael put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"There must be something we can do..." Castiel said.

"At first I thought in claiming that it wasn't good for Adam to go to a foster care, which it isn't. But they'd say it wasn't good for him to stay with me, since I lost him last week."

"He has no other relatives? Have you talked to his mother?" Sam asked.

"I still haven't talked to her about this subject, but when I first met her I asked if he had any other family and she said there was no one able to take care of Adam," Anna told them. "I felt like she was thinking about someone, but she didn't want to talk about it."

"But now this is serious." Sam complained.

"We can go ask her again tomorrow," Castiel suggested. Sam nodded at him.

"I appreciate it," Anna told them.

"But we can't tell her about this. One of the reason's she accepted being treated was because Adam was staying with you. If she knows Adam's going to a foster care, she may give up on the treatment," Sam reminded.

They all nodded.

"I have to go now. I left Adam in the car," Anna said. "Thank you all," she looked at Sam and Castiel and then to Michael before exiting.

* * *

><p>In the next day, after school, Sam and Castiel went to the clinic to talk to Kate. When they entered her room they noticed she looked tired; it was a bit late, the sun was falling, but they hadn't seen her that way before.<p>

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked concerned.

"Yes," she showed a tired smile. "It's been a busy day, a lot of exams... I just need to rest."

If what they had to talk about wasn't so important, they'd leave immediately.

"We'll be brief," Sam said. "We just wanted to know if you had any more family. Dr. Anna needs to know for some paper-work."

"No. My parents already died and I'm only child."

"What about Adam's father?" Castiel asked.

Kate was quiet for a moment. "Adam's father and I didn't exactly have a relationship. It was just... one night stand, as you say." Sam and Castiel nodded, interested in knowing more. "I met him in a bar in Lawrence. He was upset, I was upset, we talked and shared some drinks... and it happened. When I found out I was pregnant, I tried to find him but he had left the town."

"So he doesn't know about Adam," Castiel concluded.

"No," she shook her head. "And I never saw him again."

"Do you at least know his name?" Sam asked.

She was thoughtful for a moment. "I think... Yes, his name was John Winchester."

Sam froze like a statue for a moment, in complete shock, not letting a breath come out of him mouth. Then he sat on the bed and started breathing fast. Castiel put a hand on his shoulder, concerned.

Kate, watching their perplexed faces, she asked "Do you know him?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "He's my father."

Kate was just as surprised as the two boys.

"Perhaps it was another John Winchester," Castiel suggested.

"In Lawrence? I lived in Lawrence and there was no other John Winchester," Sam replied quickly.

For a moment the place was quiet again. Then Sam had an idea of how they could make sure. He pulled out his wallet from his jeans pocket and took a pictured he had and showed it to Kate. "Was that him?"

Kate observed the family picture, of a man embracing his wife and two young boys holding hands. For a moment she felt bad for answering. "Yes." She returned the picture to Sam, who kept it and they stared at each other. "I didn't know John was married."

"Widower, actually. I guess it was soon after my mom died," Sam corrected with the intension of making that situation less wrong, but he didn't make it.

"I'm really sorry, Sam." Kate got closer and touched his arm gently. She didn't know Sam for a long time, but he had done a lot for her and Adam and she was certain he was a good boy and she didn't want to give him any suffering.

"Don't be," he replied. "This means Adam is my half-brother." Sam looked at her with a smile. And now that Sam thought about it, this new truth may have just solved Adam's problem.

Then they said goodbye to Kate and left her to rest. On the way home Sam was silent; although the news was a shock initially, it turned out to be a good thing rather than bad. It meant that Adam could stay with them. But first he had to tell Dean.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Sam looked for his brother, but he wasn't in the ground floor, so they went upstairs and found Dean's bedroom door closed. Sam knocked as he was in hurry he opened the door right after and found his brother and Gabriel in underwear making out on the bed.<p>

"Oh, God," Sam exhaled, surprised by the unexpected scene and slid the a little closer to him.

"Damn it, Sam! If the door is closed is for no one to get in," Dean complained, looking back at him.

"Perhaps you should have locked it," Sam replied.

Dean stood up from the bed and was about to continue, but Sam interrupted him. "Okay, sorry, I just need to talk to you."

"Yeah. About privacy wouldn't be a bad subject."

"Forget about it. It's something else."

"It'll have to wait. As you can see, I'm busy." Dean glanced at Gabriel still lied on the bed waiting for him.

"Dean, this is serious!"

Dean stared at his brother straight face for a moment. "Just give me a second." Before Sam could say anything else, Dean closed the door.

Sam waited for him in the living room with Castiel and after ten minutes, Dean appeared clothed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Adam," Sam started, trying to find the best way to reveal the truth. "We went to talk to his mother and we found out... he's our half-brother."

"What?!" Dean said incredulous.

"Dad is Adam's father too," Sam explained.

"That's impossible!"

"No. His mother told us Adam's father was a man named John Winchester and she recognized dad in a picture."

"I can't fucking believe it." Dean shook his head as worked around the news. "Dad never told us anything."

"He doesn't know about Adam. Kate never told him." Sam added. "But the point is, now we can help Adam."

"What?" Dean didn't understand his point.

"Anna received a call ordering her to turn Adam to social services because he had no relatives. But now, that's not true, he's got us. We are part of his family too."

"Just, wait a second." Dean felt his head spinning with so needed a moment to breathe and calm down. "Are you suggesting..."

"Adam could be at your care." Sam saw immediate fear in his brother's face. Dean had taken care of him more than their father, but Sam supposed having a child at his responsibility was frightening. "He could stay here with us until his mother gets better." In a house full of people, it couldn't be that hard to raise a little boy like Adam for a while.

Dean went to the kitchen, and then he returned with a glass of whiskey that he finished drinking. He sat on the couch while Sam and Castiel waited anxiously for a reply. "Is it the only way?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Then I won't be responsible for screwing the kid's life even more." Dean looked at his brother. "What do I have to do?"

That night they talked with Michael and Anna who were astonished with the news, just like everyone else when they heard, but glad. Michael told them he wouldn't mind having Adam in the house and Anna said she'd do everything she could to make it happen, but the process was still going to take time.


End file.
